


3 months, 12 weeks, 90 days, 2160 hours.

by melodiousoblivion



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Reunions, robert gets sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: Robert had gone so long without his wife, now he finally had her back.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	3 months, 12 weeks, 90 days, 2160 hours.

3 months, 12 weeks, 90 days, 2160 hours. That was how long Robert Sullivan had to be separated from his wife. Amelia and Richard both told him it was necessary for his sobriety but the moments when he felt the most at peace were with her. 

They texted every few days, had a weekly phone call to check in, but it wasn’t the same. He didn’t sleep as well as he did with her by his side, he didn’t feel as grounded. 

Now they were right at the end. One more night. Come morning Andy would be back here, back with him. 

Message from: Robert Sullivan  
To: Andy Herrera

RS: Tomorrow.   
AH: I’ll be there first thing in the morning. Maya gave me tomorrow, Saturday, and Sunday off.   
RS: She’s getting lenient  
AH: She and Carina just decided to quarantine together and I called her right after she got to Carinas so she just wanted me to stop talking.  
RS: I cant wait to have you here.   
AH: I cant wait to sleep on a place that’s not the couch.   
AH: (Attachment: 1 Image)

Robert thumbed open the image, sucking a breath through his teeth once he did. Andy had sent him a selfie of her, in her uniform, with her top unbuttoned down her sternum. God his wife was going to be the death of him. He quickly tapped on the facetime icon, waiting for her to pick up. 

“You, mi amor, are playing with fire.” He chuckled, watching the pretty blush rise in her cheeks. 

“Maybe I like playing with fire.” She answered saucily. She adjusted her phone to lean it against something, giving him a better view of the small room she’d called home. In an attempt to make the station feel more homey to those quarantining there, they’d sectioned off ‘rooms’ for them. Andy’s was the conference room just off the barn. 

“Okay, are you trying to kill me before we finally reach our 90 days? Because that photo damn bear gave me a heart attack.”

“Just giving you a bit of a look into what our weekend looks like.” She smiled at him, and for a second it was like the sun was shining. 

“One night. We can do one more night.” He whispered, dropping his head back. 

“Get some sleep baby. I doubt we’ll be getting much for the next few nights. I love you.” Robert hung up the phone, but felt too wired to sleep. He wandered the house that he and Andy would share. There were some changes he had made; like the serenity prayer on the fridge, some new pieces of furniture, other small things. His favorite was the calendar by the front door. There were three different colored markers; green for him, purple for her, and blue for both of them. He’d already put her shifts for the next month down, and included his own schedule alongside NA meeting times. Picking up the blue marker he found one night a week where neither of them were working and wrote ‘date night.’ If they were doing this, they were doing it right. 

He slept fitfully, waking up at dawn. Andy had texted him saying she’d be there at 8 so he had two hours to try to keep himself busy. 

Finally, at 8 sharp, he heard her car pull into the driveway. Robert smoothed his hands down his pants, trying to ignore the fast beating of his heart. He opened the door and there she stood. 

“I brought bagels and coffee.” She said, raising her hands awkwardly. Then it hit him, she was just as nervous as he was. That knowledge settled him. They were embarking on this crazy new journey, but they were doing it together. 

He took the coffee and bagels from her and put it on the coffee table. 

“We can have bagels, after this.” He stepped close to her, cupping her cheek with one hand. She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him close. They backed up against the wall, never kissing, just breathing each other in. 

“I missed you,” Andy whispered, her words so quiet Robert could barely hear them. She lifted one of her hands and rested it on his cheek, letting her thumb trace the planes of his face. “You should really kiss me now.” So he did. 

3 months, 12 weeks, 90 days, 2160 hours. That’s how long Robert had gone without kissing his wife, without holding her, without touching her. Now, finally, he had her.


End file.
